MagnaAngemon
MagnaAngemon is the Digimon partner of Cian Duncan in Power Rider D-Tamer. In battle, he lends his powers to Cian, enabling him to become D-Tamer MagnaAnge. History Personality Abilities *'Gate of Destiny': Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, & consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also fire a blast of light, or transport the opponent to another location. *'Excalibur': Slash the enemy using the holy sword, Excalibur. *'Magna Antidote': MagnaAngemon cures allies of their ailments. *'HP Recovery': Heals HP. *'Soul Vanisher': Hits his sword on the ground to create a shockwave. *'Angel Rod': Attacks with his "Angel Rod". *'Flying Sword of Justice': Rushes in front with great speed to strike his enemy. *'Shield & Counter': Blocks an incoming attack & repels it if it is a projectile attack or slashes the attacker if it is a melee strike. *'Magna Jump' *'Excali-burst': Powers up the Excalibur & then slices the enemy. *'Judgment Slash': A single strike that destroys evil! Levels Tokomon= Tokomon is the In-Training form of MagnaAngemon. Tokomon is a tiny Digimon which has limb-like objects growing under his body (or is it his head?). Attacks *'Bite': Suddenly opens his mouth wide, & snaps at the opponent with the fangs growing closely packed within. *'Bubbles': Produces bubbles from his mouth to intimidate the opponent. *'Frothy Spit': Spits acid foam at an enemy. |-| Priest Mode = This is MagnaAngemon's primary Ultimate form. MagnaAngemon has eight shining, silver wings. Although MagnaAngemon is the speaker for the essence of "Light" trying to preserve the order of the Digital World, & is usually in the shape of a priest, when the Digital World is shrouded by the essence of "Darkness", he changes into his Battle Mode & attacks the evil. In his Battle Mode, MagnaAngemon consigns the opponent to oblivion with the Beam Shield on his left arm & the holy sword Excalibur equipped to his right arm. Also, although MagnaAngemon has a personality replete with gentleness & kindness when he is in Priest Mode, he takes on an austere personality when he is in Battle Mode. It is this form that MagnaAngemon lends his power to Cian to become D-Tamer MagnaAnge. Attacks *'Gate of Destiny': Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, & consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also fire a blast of light, or transport the opponent to another location. *'Excalibur': Slash the enemy using the holy sword, Excalibur. *'Magna Antidote': MagnaAngemon cures allies of their ailments. *'HP Recovery': Heals HP. *'Soul Vanisher': Hits his sword on the ground to create a shockwave. *'Angel Rod': Attacks with his "Angel Rod". *'Flying Sword of Justice': Rushes in front with great speed to strike his enemy. *'Shield & Counter': Blocks an incoming attack & repels it if it is a projectile attack or slashes the attacker if it is a melee strike. *'Magna Jump' *'Excali-burst': Powers up the Excalibur & then slices the enemy. *'Judgment Slash': A single strike that destroys evil! - Dominimon= Dominimon is an alternate Mega form MagnaAngemon can assume. Dominimon wields the "Final Excalibur" sword. Whenever Ryon uses Dominimon's DigiCard, he can access his power as D-Tamer Domini. Attacks *'Final Excalibur': Draws his "Final Excalibur" sword from his left wrist. - Murmukusmon= Murmukusmon is an alternate Mega form MagnaAngemon can assume. Whenever Ryon uses Murmukusmon's DigiCard, he can access his power as D-Tamer Murmukus. Attacks *'Gehenna Flame': Spews hellfire which is said to inflict death & eternal suffering. *'Necro Interrogation' }} }} Digivolution Chart Notes Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Allies Category:Monsters Category:Angel Monsters